The Hunt Ends
by Inkaholic4U
Summary: Elaina and Lex have survived the horrors of Bouvetoya Island and Gunnison, and are now on the run from not just Aliens, but from their own kind. They have something the Weyland-Yutani group wants, and they will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. The Hunt Ends with a rescue mission that could be the end for them once and for all. Celtic/OC. Sequel to The Hunt Continues.
1. Prologue

_Part Three_  
_The Hunt Ends_

Prologue:

_**Gunnison, Colorado  
October 7, 2008**_

"Wolf!" Elaina slammed her hand against the thick pane glass of the helicopter as they lifted higher above the hospital. "No! You have to turn us around!" She turned from the scene of the two aliens fighting on the roof below them to look at their pilot.

"You know I can't do that," the woman Kelly answered over the roar of the propellers. Her voice was calm despite the dire situation they were in. Out of all of the them, the woman had kept a rather level head, doing her best to keep everyone in line and following her command.

Elaina's hands fisted at her sides, her nails biting into her palms, painfully. She wanted to lunge at the woman and force her to land the aircraft. Briefly, she considered jumping from the door. She only had to get it open far enough for her small frame to fit through, and she knew she could do it fast enough before even Lex could react.

But the fall would kill her.

Elaina looked back out the window, but already the hospital was too far away for her to even see Warkha or the predalien. Despite this, her mind played the sight over and over as the two charged each other, battling to the death. Her vision blurred as tears burned at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall. Raising a hand to the glass, she held it there, her heart aching. She was abandoning them. Not just Warkha, but Ci'tde and Skl're as well.

"Elli," Lex called, her voice barely breaking over the sound of the helicopter blades roaring over their heads. "Elli!"

Blinking, Elaina looked away from the window to look at her friend.

"I'm-" Before Lex could say anymore, a fighter jet flew passed the helicopter with a deafening roar. The group turned to look behind them as the jet flew out to the middle of town.

For the first time since meeting the woman, Elaina watched as fear filled Kelly's expression. "Everyone hang onto something!" The words were barely out of her mouth, before there was a bright light filling the darkness outside the windows.

"Close your eyes!" Dallas yelled to them just before he closed his own against the glare.

Elaina wasn't sure what was happening, but her hands went out to either side of herself to brace against the walls of the helicopter. Across from her Lex did the same. The light became blinding and a roar more deafening than the jet that had just passed them, came rushing up from behind them.

Molly screamed, the other's terror following close behind hers. The helicopter shuddered as the blast from the bomb rushed up to greet them. The aircraft dipped dangerously, and alarms started flaring up from the console as Kelly fought the controls to keep them in the air.

They dipped again, and the underside of the helicopter scrapped the tops of several trees, followed by crashing into limbs and tree trunks. Kelly didn't have time to warn anyone before they hit the ground. Metal crunched under metal, buckling from the rough landing. Under them, the landing gear wrenched free and they rolled across the forest ground.

Elaina cried out, as she tucked her arms close to her body to protect herself. The blades made a terrifying noise as they chopped into the ground, only to snap off as they continued to roll several more times. They came to rest against the trunk of a large tree. The metal caved in from their jarring stop, as the tree held its ground, and officially stopped their rolling momentum.

Silence fell around them as the engine sputtered out and the blaring alarms cut off mid shrilled shriek of warning. From upfront there was a cough, followed closely by a groan.

"-okay?" Kelly called, her voice failing, only to sharpen near the end of her question. Beside her, Molly must have made an indication that she was okay, as the older woman's features relaxed with relief.

"Just peachy," Dallas muttered from his seat, before breaking out into a hacking cough. "Ricky, you good? Lex, Elli?"

Elaina blinked her eyes open, from where she sat wedged against the glass. The tree nearly cut the helicopter in half, the metal torn open from the impact. She could barely make out Lex on the other side of it.

"Lex?" she croaked. The dust in the air had her coughing.

"Shit we need to get out of here, I think the engine is on fire," Kelly said from up front. Her words were quickly followed by the sound of her kicking at what remained of the glass on the door next to her. "Come on Molly."

Kelly climbed out first, and then helped her daughter through the opening.

Dallas tried the door next to him, but it refused to budge. "Lex," He called to her friend, who had yet to say anything to Elaina's earlier inquiry.

"I'm fine," she answered finally, her voice sounding a little shaky.

Elaina breathed a sigh of relief, and she quickly climbed from her seat to check on her friend. Lex sat there, relatively unharmed minus new scrapes and cuts from the landing. Elaina imagined she looked just as bad after the latest near-death experience.

"Guys hurry up," Kelly ordered from outside. "The side door is stuck, you'll have to climb out through the front."

Lex sighed softly, looking weary from everything that had already been thrown their way. Squaring her shoulders, she moved towards the door to climb out. Elaina looked over at Dallas to find him looking at the boy seated beside him.

Her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. At first Ricky merely looked as if he was sleeping, his body laying against the door across from them. But even with the thickening smoke from the engine, you could see that there was a piece of metal lodged into the top of his head.

Swallowing back the bile rising in her throat, Elaina reached for Dallas who stared at the boy in shock. As if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dallas-" She started with his name, but he barely even flinched, even after she grabbed his shoulder. "Come on. We have to go."

She tugged at his shirt sleeve, pulling at him to climb to the front. They had to pass by Ricky, and Dallas moved sluggishly, as if he were a puppet with his strings cut. She had to help shove him through the small opening, calling out for Lex to help her.

Elaina hesitated at the opening, her eyes squinting through the smoky haze. She had to cover her mouth with the collar of her top pulled up over her nose, as she wheezed. Her eyes caught sight of her fallen sword and the plasma gun Dallas had before.

"Elaina what are you doing?" Lex called from outside, her head appeared near the window.

Elaina moved back into the back seat, grabbing the two weapons, she found a jacket with the hospital logo on the ground and quickly wrapped the two items inside it to hide the items from sight.

"Coming," she said with a hacking cough.

Biting her lip at the sight of Ricky as she passed him, she ducked her head as guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders. Another death. She had failed the town. She failed Ci'tde, and Warkha.

With Lex's help, she climbed through the window, staggering on her feet once she as upright. Her knees wanted to buckle from the jarred landing, but she just barely managed to stay upright.

Lex stood in front of her, her hands gripping Elaina's shoulders as if to reassure herself that they were both alive. A few feet away, Dallas had fallen to his knees and had buried his face in his hands. Kelly hovered over him, unsure how to comfort him, with Molly tucked against her side.

Elaina shook her head, before dropping her chin to her chest.

"Now what," she whispered. What did they do now?

"We can't stay here," Lex whispered back.

"The military just bombed Gunnison. They will be sweeping the area to make sure nothing survived the blast," Kelly said from her perch over Dallas. The man hadn't said anything since discovering his brother's body. He looked lost and defeated.

It was an expression they all wore in a similar fashion.

Elaina clutched the jacket in her arms close to her chest. If the military found them, they would want to take the items she had. They might not understand what it was, but she couldn't take the chance that they would confiscate them. Suddenly she remembered Ci'tde' mask. Looking down, she was relieved to see the item was still secured at her hip. There was a new faint scratch across its surface from the crash but looked relatively unharmed.

Warkha had told her to find his ship. To call for his clan.

"We can't let them find us," Elaina said with conviction. She lifted her head to look at Lex for confirmation.

The other woman nodded in agreement, for once, not arguing with her decision to avoid the military.

"They can help us," Kelly argued with them. "We're in the middle of the woods, it would be better to stay put for now and let them find us."

Lex looked over at the other woman. "You three should stay here. The military will be able to take care of your wounds. But we were never here."

"What," Kelly asked with a furrow of her brow.

Elaina tugged at Lex's hand, and the two started walking away from the wreckage.

"Wait!" Kelly shouted after them. "You two will get yourselves killed walking through these woods right now!"

The area was silent after that, with not even a chirp of a cricket or cry of a bird that followed in their wake as the group split up. Kelly watched them leave, shaking her head. Now what? Slowly, she dropped down next to Dallas, her body exhausted from the night's events. Molly hunkered down as well, making herself as small as possible against her mother's side.

Lex and Elaina trekked through the foliage, weaving around fallen logs, and dense trees. They left the others and the wreckage of the hospital helicopter, behind them, without a backwards glance.

In the distance, the remnants of Gunnison, Colorado smoldered, as military vehicles approached the remains of the small city.

Further still, at the crumpled ruins of the hospital, a single military vehicle came to a slow stop. The passenger door opened, and a man stepped out. He eyed the wreckage with a thin press of his lips. His eyes narrowed as the sun started to rise in the distance and lit up the darkened sky. More vehicles pulled in behind him, and several more military personnel joined him at the wreckage.

"Sir!" a man in fatigues saluted the older gentleman.

"At ease Williams," he said gruffly.

The younger officer relaxed his stance, his eyes briefly glancing towards the remains of the building. The only evidence of his disgust on what happened here was the slight tightening of his eyes and the brief frown that formed on his lips. He quickly wiped the expression from his face though, hiding his displeasure with a cool disinterest.

"There is a Ms. Yutani on the comm for you sir," the younger officer said, quickly recalling his reason for being there.

The older man scowled at the mentioning of the woman, but quickly turned on his heels to answer the call. Grabbing the receiver, he brought it to his lips.

"This is Captain Wilks, Ms. Yutani. What can I do you for?"

There was a brief pause, before a distinct feminine voice came over the line. "Captain Wilks, have you secured the area?"

Wilks glance over at his men, who had busied themselves with quarantining the area. Others had already started on excavating the wreckage.

"Yes, ma'am we have. Want to tell me what we're looking for, out here?" he responded by asking his own question.

He wasn't used to taking orders from a corporate woman. But his superior had told him to follow Ms. Yutani's directive to the letter. So here he was, having his team clearing the wreckage of a town, that had been wiped out. Gunnison was just a crater now in the middle of the state of Colorado.

With no explanation as to why.

"You will know it when you see it," was her cryptic reply, before the line cut out.

* * *

_**AN: Hey everyone, look whose back XD... Inky's back and hopefully with a satisfying ending to The Hunt Trilogy. This third installment has been seriously hard to write. I have written it, rewritten it multiple times and have not been satisfied with each idea I came out with. It has been extremely disheartening and with everything going on in life, I had to put this story on the back burner multiple times and each time I came to it, with a different mindset, a different emotional stand point and would completely scrap the whole thing and start all over again.**_

_**So First off and most importantly, I want to Thank, each and every reader I have had since the beginning of this trilogy. It is because of each and every one of you, that I kept coming back and did not give up on this story. This story is for you, and I hope you will be just as emotionally invested as I have to see this story End, with not a cliff hanger! This will be the end of Elaina and Ci'tdi's story, as well as the end of Lex and Skl're. I do promise to have another spin off like Taboo. Warkha will get his time to shine in another story I have been working off and on since Part Two finished. I'd like to see the big guy get his turn like Nev'ka.**_

_**Thank you all for your support and love so far for these stories. 3 You all are the best**_

_**Please let me know what you think, did you love/like/hate it?**_

_**Inky out!**_


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one:

_**Super 8 Motel  
Highway 24, Colorado  
October 8**__**th**__**, 2008**_

Being on the run was really for the birds. Elaina sat huddled on the musty floor of a cheap motel room on Highway 24. Her back was pressed against the mattress of the queen size bed that sat in the center of the room. Tipping her head back, she rested it against the mattress and closed her eyes as the shower kicked on in the room next door, just on the other side of the wall that the two queen size beds rested against. She could hear the pipes rattle within the walls, as water traveled through them, and she could hear, as the showerhead sputtered before spitting out a steady stream of water against the shower wall.

The voices in the room on the other side of the motel room, were muffled, but she could hear them going in and out of their motel room, the door slamming shut behind them with each pass. She listened for a while, her ears straining to hear anything out of the norm, while she waited.

It felt like that was all she did since surviving the crash and leaving everyone to die back in Gunnison. Wait, watch and listen.

The chill in the air of the motel, told her the sun was setting, casting the room in darkness with the lights turned off, and the blinds closed. The motel room she had booked the day before was on the far corner, facing the line of trees. It made for a quick getaway if needed.

The soft breaths coming from the bed above her changed drastically over the next hour, and at first, Elaina thought maybe Lex was waking up. She tipped her head to the side, her eyes opening to let her friend know she had more time to rest, but it became glaringly obvious that that was not the case. There was a light wheeze to Lex's next exhale, almost like a rattle deep from her lungs.

Frowning, Elaina shifted around to push herself up onto her hands and knees before twisting to kneel next to the mattress. The last 24 hours had been rough on them both, running from the Police, the Military and the Weyland-Yutani group made life after Gunnison that much more difficult.

Elaina hadn't even heard from or talked to her mom since calling her from the police station back in Gunnison. There was barely any time to stop and rest. Except for tonight, Elaina had forced the issue, and they had managed to scrounge up enough cash to pay for the room for one night to at least give them time to wash off the gore of Gunnison and get a decent night's sleep.

"Lex," Elaina called softly in the room, her hand reaching out towards her friend.

Lex always seemed so tough, and unbreakable. But for the past twenty-four hours, Elaina had noticed the limp in her friend's walk getting worse with each mile they traveled. Then there was the pain etched between her friend's brows that she had tried to hide behind a tired smile. Elaina had tried to ask her what was wrong, and of course Lex had brushed it off as nothing. Nothing more than a twisted ankle.

Elaina wasn't stupid. So, she had pushed and pried until Lex had finally relented in them getting a room. Elaina had pushed for Lex to take the shower first, and to get some sleep while she kept an ear and eye out for any threats. Listening now, Elaina knew something was very wrong.

Looking down at her friend's body, in the darkened room, she could see the sheen of sweat coating her skin, the slight tremble to her muscles. Swallowing back the rising panic, she reached out and placed the back of her wrist against Lex's sweaty brow.

Lex moaned in her sleep at the cool touch, and Elaina jerked her hand back as if burned.

"Shit- Lex wake up!" She reached for her friend again and started to shake her roughly.

Lex's eyes fluttered briefly on another weak moan, but she did not wake, despite the violent prodding.

"Jesus." Panicking now, Elaina scrambled to her feet and didn't even think twice before snatching up the motel phone and dialing nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one operator. What is your emergency?"

"My friend is really sick. We're at the Super 8 on Highway 24," Elaina said as soon as the line picked up. She rattled off the address, before the dispatcher could ask her any questions.

"What is your name?"

"Elli- Look my friend is really sick, she won't wake up- and she's burning up with a fever- and breathing weird," Elaina interjected quickly before the operator could continue with their line of questions.

"Alright Elli, help is on the way. What room are you in and what side of the building?"

"108 on the North side facing the trees." Elaina looked towards the window as she spoke, and then at the door. Should she wait outside for them, or stay inside? In her blind panic, it didn't even occur to her what a big mistake this was.

"What is your friend's name?"

Elaina hesitated for a moment, her brain stalling when she realized what she was doing. She called the police to her location and gave them her name. She might as well offer themselves up on a silver platter while she was at it.

"Elli?"

"Uh- Jane- her name is Jane," she whispered hoarsely. She couldn't hang up or back out now. Already she could hear her friend's breathing getting worse, her trembling getting more pronounced. Lex needed help.

"Was Jane in an accident, or recently had surgery?"

Elli furrowed her brows and made an annoyed face at the thin air in front of her, as if the dispatcher could see her. "What-no," she snapped in response to the question. Her temper was getting the best of her, and she didn't bother to keep it in check now. A moment paused and Elaina could hear the clicking of keys as the dispatcher typed up their conversation. Taking a deep breath, it was as her thoughts cleared when Lex's excuse for limping earlier came back to her. "Wait- she said she twisted her ankle…"

Elaina looked at the leg she had seen her friend favoring as they traveled just off the highway through the cover of the surrounding forest. It could have happened while they were in Gunnison, or during the crash, or even while on the run.

"I need you to carefully look, but don't touch. Does her leg look swollen?"

Elaina searched the ankle and was already shaking her head until her eyes lifted further up. The jeans were dark, discoloration coating the length of her calf and even in the dim lighting of the motel room, Elaina could tell was not normal.

"Her leg- she cut it the other day," she mumbled as she recalled Warkha nearly slicing Lex's leg off when they had been trying to escape the ship. How long ago was that? "I don't-"

"How long ago did the injury occur and which leg?"

"I think two days- ago? And it's her right leg."

In the distance, Elaina could faintly hear the sirens as the ambulance made its way down the highway, steadily getting louder as it got closer to the motel. As it pulled into the parking lot, Elaina could make out the neighbors on either side of her room leaving their rooms to gawk at the emergency vehicle.

"Alright Elli, I need you to go outside and direct the paramedics to your room."

Elaina nodded and set the phone down on the stand that the base sat on and grabbed one of the wooden chairs that sat at the small round table next to the window. She went so far as turning on the lights before opening the door as the ambulance parked right outside her door. Shaking her head, she pushed the chair back into place, realizing she had given the operator her room number. She held the door open as two paramedics climbed out of the vehicle. While one approached her, she eyed the other opening the back doors to help a third paramedic to grab the stretcher.

"Elli?" The older man asked as he approached.

"Y-yes." She blinked at the kind smile, feeling far away from the situation as her mind muddled through the frantic thoughts running wild in her head. She was calling too much attention to them. But she vaguely knew what was wrong now. She'd watched enough hospital shows in her younger years to pick up a thing or two like infection and sepsis, while ogling the cute doctors.

If Lex didn't get medical treatment, she would die.

Lex would just have to forgive her later.

Elaina stepped aside to let the three in. She stood there watching as they lifted Lex off the bed and onto the stretcher and strapped her in. She followed in a near panicked daze as they all climbed into the back of the ambulance. Elaina shuffled out of the way as the older man asked her questions. A young woman took her place in the driver seat and the siren turned back on with a sharp wail as they started to pull away from the motel parking lot.

Elaina did her best to answer the questions being fired at her, without giving away too much, as she watched them take Lex's vitals and set her up on an IV and oxygen mask.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the next closest hospital, with Gunnison out of commission, they ended up pulling into the emergency drive through of Heart of the Rockies Regional Medical Center. After Gunnison, Elaina would have rather never visited a hospital ever again. She had barely survived her last visit to one. Between Yautja's and aliens trying to kill her, the rest of the world trying to hunt her down should be a cake walk really.

The back doors opened, and the two paramedics helped the woman at the door to unload Lex out the back end of the vehicle. Elaina remained out of the way until they were clear, before following them inside. Through the sliding doors, a doctor and two nurses were there to greet them, and they started wheeling Lex down the hall.

Elaina rushed to keep up but was blocked from venturing further when they cross through two doors that closed behind them. "I'm sorry miss but you will have to wait in the waiting room until you're called."

Numbly, Elaina hugged herself as she walked to the room indicated by the man at the front desk. She didn't sit though, but instead paced back and forth as she waited. Her eyes darted out the open windows that faced the front parking lot, and then to the room around her.

It seemed like hours, before she was called to answer a few questions. Elaina didn't know if Lex had insurance, and anyway since she had given a false name, it wasn't like they would have been able to use it anyway. All of her answers were as vague as possible, giving Lex the name of Jane Hunter. The name of a girl Elaina had gone to school with, was the best she could come up with on the fly. She also claimed to have left their IDs in their room and no she didn't think her friend had insurance. The injury had been from a hiking accident, no she didn't know what she cut herself on, only that she had fallen and gotten hurt. She ignored the strange looks she received at her answers, it was the best she could come up with on the spot and they would just have to accept it.

Elaina sat in the waiting room a little while later, staring blankly across from her as the TV overhead played some old sitcom on a low volume. She couldn't make out the words but could hear the whispers from the other people waiting to be taken in or waiting for their loved ones. One by one, they came and went, and still she sat there.

Anxiety, had her bouncing her knee impatiently. She wasn't sure how long it would be until they were found. Or if anyone was even looking for them. It had only been a day since the crash. Two days since Lex was injured. It all seemed like a lifetime ago though. So much had happened in such a short span of time, she could hardly keep it all straight.

It wasn't until almost three am, that her name was called. Elaina stood quickly and approached the doctor who stood at the door waiting for her. He looked at his clip board before looking at her. "You came with Jane in the ambulance correct?"

Elaina nodded jerkily, feeling her frayed nerves strain under exhaustion and weariness. It had been too long since she ate anything. Too long since she slept. It was a wonder how she could stay upright before the man, as he led her back into the Emergency room.

"Your friend is stable. We managed to get her on antibiotics, and she seems to be responding to the medication well," the man explained as they walked along the brightly lit hallway. They passed several doors.

"We had to cut away some of the infection in your friend's leg to prevent gangrene, though. We will have her stay for a few days to watch her recovery, to make sure the infection hadn't spread to her bloodstream. You can see her for a moment, but she's heavily sedated right now."

Elaina nodded to everything the man said as they stopped outside a room. He gave her a firm look as if assessing her own health and wellbeing, before deciding she was fit to enter further. "Don't be alarmed, but your friend is under some heavy medication, so we have her set up on a ventilator to help her breathe."

Again, Elaina nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak out loud without giving away just how scared she really was. The man opened the door and allowed her to step inside. "I will give you a few minutes," he reminded her. Before closing the door.

Elaina stood there for a moment, her eyes staring at her friend laying in the hospital bed. Between blinks, her friend went from laying there hooked up to machines, her heart monitor beeping steadily, to the horrific scene she came across back in the hospital room in Gunnison. Only instead of some pregnant stranger, it was Lex laying there with her stomach ripped open.

"Lex," she cried out before she could stop herself, her eyes blinking rapidly, and the image faded away into the recesses of her mind.

She breathed out a startled breath and flinched as the monitor beeped loudly in the otherwise silent room. There was a soft rumble from the ventilator, but it was soothing in its continued noise compared to the shrill beep of the machine that tracked her friend's heartbeat.

Elaina staggered forward a few steps, stopping at the edge of the bed. Lex looked sickly, her dark mocha skin washed out against the bright white sheets and gown they dressed her in. Her leg was elevated and casted over to keep it stable. She wondered briefly how much of the infection had consumed her friend's leg. Would she be able to walk? Run?

They couldn't stay here. But there was no way she could sneak Lex out now. She would be safe here, right? Under the false name, no one would find her or link them together. She had to be safe here. It was the only hope Elaina had, that whoever was hunting them, would not know who Jane Hunter really was, if they had traced the emergency call.

Thinking over her options, Elaina could only see one that would give Lex the best possible chance to recover. Elaina would have to leave her.

Elaina gripped her friend's hand, and the feeling of the lax limb hanging there, caused her heart to lodge itself in her throat. "And you call me stupid and reckless. God Lex why didn't you tell me." Elaina bit her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. "Get better alright. I'll come find you when its safe, okay."

Her grip tightened for a moment, before releasing it, letting it rest back on the bed. She backed away a few steps, her eyes taking in her friend's prone form, before finally turning away and slipping out of the room. She walked numbly down the hallway, her mind elsewhere.

No one seemed to bother her as she walked the loop around the ER, passing the empty nurse's station a second time, before stopping at a vending machine. She slipped in a couple quarters and selected a snickers bar. She bent down to retrieve her snack, her stomach growling as the smell of chocolate assaulted her nose when she opened the plastic. It was as she was taking a bite and chewing that a thought crossed her mind.

The nurse's station shouldn't have been empty.

A sharp prick at her neck, had her dropping the candy bar and reaching up to her neck as if it would stop whatever liquid was quickly injected into her system. Immediately, she swayed on her feet, and hands grabbed her, easing her into a wheelchair.

"There we go Miss Elli, safe and sound," the woman cooed from behind her, but Elaina couldn't turn her head to see who it was that spoke. Her body felt heavy, leaving her slumped in the chair. Her eyelids drooped and it took everything she had to open them again.

"Just sleep dear, there is no use fighting it really."

She must have made a sound, causing the woman to laugh softly. "I know, you're not the first one to call me a bitch, and you will probably not be the last."

The wheelchair was rolling towards the heavy doors that lead out of the ER. At least that was something. Maybe they didn't know Lex was here. Whoever this was, might have even been only after her. She could only hope they left Lex alone.

Cold air blasted her face, but she barely felt it against the numbness that had settled over her, leaving her feeling like dead weight. There was a black SUV parked out front and the woman guided the wheelchair right to it.

The door opened to a darkness that terrified Elaina. From within something stirred, and she could have sworn she heard a hiss, but it wasn't possible. They were dead. They were all dead!

Tears pooled in her eyes, just as her eyelids closed on the shape forming in the doorway.

After that, she only knew darkness.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Hello again! And we are off on another hunt. Whatever will happen to Elli, poor girl just cannot catch a break? And Lex! =D So what do you think? Did you like/love/hate it?**_

_**Inky out**_


End file.
